The Sun Rises
by NorthEasternSpirit
Summary: They say love is a cruel thing, and having experienced it, I'll tell you it is anything but that. While you're in love, it is pure bliss, like a dove floating among the clouds in the sky, or the sun coming up each morning to greet every soul who sees it.


**Hi guys!^^ This is Northeasty, and this is a quick one chapter thing I felt like doing. It just came into my mind while working on North Ch.14 (Sorry:P) but I feel that it is a new idea in a community full of prophecies and stuff like cats who can save the clans and that fairly generic idea. So I present, **_**The Rising Sun**_

They say love is a cruel thing, and having experienced it, I'll tell you it is anything but that. While you're in love, it is pure bliss, like a dove floating among the clouds in the sky, or the sun coming up each morning to greet every soul who sees it. Oh, she is everything! With her gentle amber eyes, that fluffy white fur, that sleek body. She is perfection! Oh… if only she noticed me, staring at her in the moonlight, without a care in the world. The senior warriors think I should try talk to her, tell her how I feel about her. But she is a new warrior! I'm a full seven moons older! I watched her mother kit her! "_Ugh… kits!"_ was what I had thought. But she has progressed into a truly gorgeous she cat who is sought after by many toms, even those outside our clan. She smiles at me sometimes, and I feel my heart start pounding. I've never had an actual conversation with her. But someday, I might. Or much sooner than I expected.

"Lightningstorm?" Her voice echoed into my daydream, breaking up my thoughts like a cool breeze on a hot, newleaf day. "Want to go hunting with me?" Her friends look at each other, trying not to laugh. "_Her voice does seem nervous, opposed to her normally confident and friendly attitude," _I think.

"Oh, ugh, sure. Where were you, I mean, I don't know." I manage to stutter out. _"Ergh… ruined it. Now she won't want to talk to me. She'll think there's something wrong with me!"_ goes through my mind, in those words. "Maybe… the Fox Stones?"

"Alright then… umm… lets get going then, Lightningstorm."

She walks out of camp, but her father, also our clan leader, Jaystar, looks at her sharply. "Where do you think you're going, Fernfrost?"

"Oh, me and Lightningstorm are going hunting. Don't worry!"

Jaystar looks at me, as though sizing me up, and then replies, "May the prey run well for you two!"

Side by side, close enough to be acquaintances, but not close enough to be friends, we race up the side of the flower covered hill, as the shadows of clouds sprint across the open field. She casts a glance toward me as I race past her, and upon reaching the top, we both collapse, right next to each other. She looks at me with a playful look in her eyes, and we lie there, just looking into each other's eyes.

My heart pounding, she gets up quickly, and then says, briskly, "Let's start hunting."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

We keep hunting until night comes. As we start to head back, we realize that we have to hurry up, otherwise the night guard duty will begin.

"This way, Lightningstorm! I know a shortcut!" She casts a slightly nervous glance backwards to me, and I blink, and that nervousness is gone.

I slowly follow her, and we emerge in a large hill of flowers. I've never been in this part of the territory, and it's truly beautiful. Flowers seems to line the edges of the field, while a small gentle trickle of water flows over the bottom of it. Stars glitter above, as if watching their every move, while the massive moon seems within a paw's reach. She looks at me, and starts speaking quietly, something so quiet I can barely hear it.

"Excuse me, Fernfrost?"

"I… um… was wondering if you would like to stay out here together for the night. The camp is actually far away, and I don't want my father to catch me. So… yeah…" She certainly surprised me with that. And not in a bad way!

"Do you… perhaps like me?" I ask tentatively, scared of possible rejection.

"Yes. I do. With all the other toms making moves on me, trying to flirt with me, it's mighty annoying. But you… you stayed quiet, and never bothered me. And… I'll admit, you're not bad looking. At all."

I look at her, my mind racing. "I feel… just the same way. Your personality is so bright, and I can't help but feel drawn to you."

I looked at her, and she pressed her head into my fur. I felt a shiver through my body. "_So this is love!"_ I think slowly.

"My friends have been telling me to get a mate…" she starts slowly.

"Mine too. Firefur says that it's my responsibility." I say awkwardly.

She nods. "Well… I was thinking about it, and, even though I've barely talked to you, I feel you would make a good father. So what do you say?"

"Umm… of course! But like… when should we… you know?" I ask nervously.

"Not here. Not now. But just lie here with me for now, as lovers tonight and on. Maybe soon, we can do 'it'." She casts a wink at me, and I laugh nervously. But with her cuddled up next to me in the starlight, I never felt happier. And this is the truth of love.

**I kind of lied about this being a single chapter one shot thing. If you guys ask for it, I can make this a collection of Warriors romances. Or whatevs?:P Just pm me any requests. Thanks^^**


End file.
